Izaya Will Never Learn
by Vullua
Summary: When Shizuo gets home from work, Izaya decides it's time to mess with his Shizu-chan. Of course, things don't go completely as planned. Or do they? Shinra may never know. Shizaya / Yaoi / Vampire!Shizuo / Rated M for a reason.


_**Izaya Will Never Learn**_

* * *

Summary; When Shizuo gets home from work, Izaya decides it's time to mess with his Shizu-chan. Of course, things don't go completely as planned. Or do they? Shinra may never know.

Pairing; Shizaya

Rating; M, for very obvious reasons.

Warnings; Swearing, blood, biting, and the obvious; Izaya annoying Shizuo for no reason.

Notice; Shizuo is going to be a vampire in this; a weird idea I got from a friend. Blame him.

* * *

All Izaya knew was that Shizuo should have been home by now. Tom had never let him off late, not once. So of course, Izaya was freaking out - mentally at least. He would never show it on the outside, it wouldn't be like him! Then again, he hadn't been himself since he realized he was in love with the monster of Ikebukuro, even more so when said monster returned those feelings. So now, two years later, Izaya had convinced Shizuo to move out of his small, cheap apartment and into his own. It was also around the time Izaya had found out that Shizuo was a vampire, something he didn't believe at first.

While lost in his thoughts of where his Shizu-chan was, Izaya failed to hear the door open and slam shut. Until said person who had came in walked in front of him.

"Huh? Ah, Shizu-chan! You're finally home!" Izaya chimmed, smilling up at the ex-bartender.

Said person just looked down towards the red-eyed bruenette, an eyebrow raised. Only to get a large grin in return.

"You didn't come home when you were supposed to! But that's okay~ I didn't miss you at all."

Izaya didn't fail to notice the blondes eye twitch as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. Of course, he got up and followed. If there was one thing he loved to do, it was to mess with the larger male. Even if he usually ended up hurt by the end of his fun.

Leaning forward on his elbows against the counter, Izaya stared at Shizuo, his large grin still in place. He was getting on Shizuo's nerves, and he could tell.

"Why is it everytime you come home you're always mad? Makes it seem like you don't enjoy seeing me when you come home. I could always go away and find someone else, if you'd like me to~"

The sound of the drink carton being crushed caused Izaya to look back towards Shizuo, who had crushed the milk carton, the white liquid having run down the sides of the crushed carton, Shizuo's hand, as well as his arm. A faint blush appeared on Izaya's cheeks, the sight making him think of something else.

Before Izaya could do something or say anything else, he found himself shoved against wall opposite of the counter, Shizuo's body pressed against his and his mouth near his ear. Every breath Shizuo took, Izaya could feel the puff of air against his ear.

"Every time you open your mouth I want to throw you through the wall, Flea." Shizuo whispered into the other ear.

Izaya couldn't help but gasp with every word, only to lose his breath when he felt Shizuo's mouth on his neck, the pressure of the others fangs grazing his flesh where his neck met his shoulder. Everytime he got on Shizuo's nerves, this was how it would end. Pushed against the wall with Shizuo's body pressed against his, his head tilted just enough so Shizuo could do whatever he wanted to his neck. And on some occassions, so Shizuo could-

"Ah, Shizu-chan! You're going to st-stain my shirt again.."

-bite him. Everytime he bit him, Izaya could feel everytime Shizuo would swallow, and hear the other as he made a small purring sound. Izaya didn't know why, but whenever Shizuo would bite him he felt closer to the other then when the other was actually inside him, and couldn't think of a reason why.

But it didn't matter, not right now. All he knew was that Shizuo had stopped, but didn't move. He would never move when he stopped, not until Izaya asked. Right now though, Izaya was having some trouble forming words. His shirt was soaking up the blood that was running down his body. If there was one thing Izaya wanted to really say, it would be a, 'Why do you stop?' but he already knew the answer. Shizuo refused to be the reason he died.

"You can... st-stop now." Izaya stuttered.

It was low, but Shizuo still heard it and pulled away, licking the two puncture wounds on Izaya's neck. He pulled away enough so he could look at Izaya before he kissed him, and even though he didn't have much strength, Izaya kissed him back, ignoring the taste of his own blood on the others mouth before he fell into darkness. Before he was completely out though he could feel himself lifted bridal style and carried somewhere.

* * *

Like always, Izaya would wake up on a hospital-like bed. Said bed belonged to his doctor, Shinra. As usual, Shizuo was asleep in the chair next to the bed, his head against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, Izaya, care to exlain why, yet again, Shizuo had carried you here with your cloathes soaked in your blood and no wounds what-so-ever?"

The voice, Shinra's voice, 'caused Izaya to look at the door. A small smile crossed Izaya's features as he stared at his doctor.

"Well, Shinra-san, I really don't know!" His normal response.

Shinra just sighed and nodded, mumbling something about eventually figuring out what the heck went on with the other. Izaya just kept his small smile, only softening it a little as he reached up and rubbed his neck as it was still sore, even though the puncture wounds were long gone and no scars to show they were ever there.

Izaya knew that Shinra would never know.

As for himself...

Izaya would never learn to stop annoying his vampire boyfriend.


End file.
